Survivor: Japan - Blood vs. Water
is the sixteenth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Green Hill Next: Survivor: Disneyland Twists *'Theme:' Japanese Anime Characters *Blood vs. Water - Each castaway will be playing against someone they are closely associated with in their real lives. *Day Zero - Before the tribes are formed, each pair will spend one night alone with each other on an island. *Exile Island - At every reward challenge, a pair will face off. The loser will be sent to Exile Island along with one chosen member of the opposing tribe. The Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden there, but they will be isolated from the other members of their tribe until the Immunity challenge. *Tribe Switch *Hidden Immunity Idols Castaways Season Summary On a new season of Survivor, ten pairs of people who were closely associated in their lives arrived in Tashirojima, Japan to compete to win. On the new twist, Day 0, the pairs arrived alone on separate beaches together. The pairs were: Akane Tsunemori & Shinya Kogami, Goku & Vegeta, Iki Hiyori & Yato, Kouichi Sakakibara & Mei Misaki, Kyoko Kirigiri & Makoto Naegi, Minene Uryu & Yuno Gasai, Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno, Rei Miyamoto & Takashi Komuro, L Lawliet & Light Yagami and Sailor Mercury & Sailor Moon. Upon gathering for the first day, the players were shocked to learn they would be playing against their friends, making up two tribes. The Blood tribe: Akane, Makoto, Mei, Naruto, Rei, Light, Mercury, Vegeta, Yato and Yuno. The Water tribe: Goku, Iki, Kouichi, Kyoko, Minene, L, Moon, Sakura, Shinya and Takashi. Right away, a reward challenge commenced, where the winning tribe would send a member of the losing tribe to Exile Island to be detached from the tribe on just the first day. However, Exile Island was said to contain a Hidden Immunity Idol. Water was victorious, deciding to exile Koichi's girlfriend Mei. A twist then occurred where the other tribe could exile a winning tribe member to join Mei, and they chose the intimidating Shinya. On Exile Island, Shinya and Mei bonded and formed a cross-tribe alliance. Searching like mad, Shinya finds the Hidden Immunity Idol on just the first day. At the Blood camp, Akane and Vegeta proved to be early workhorses, while Light got right to strategizing. Yuno became wary of Light, but found herself pulled into an alliance by Rei, that also consisted of Makoto, Naruto and Yato. Light bonded with Akane and Vegeta, although Rei's alliance held half the tribe. On Water, Goku impressed the tribe with his strength, while Kouichi took the leadership role. Kyoko started strategizing immediately, bonding with L due to both being detectives. Takashi, however, tried to bring Kyoko into an alliance with Iki, Minene, Moon and Sakura - the girls of the tribe. Minene saw through Takashi and was disgusted immediately. Moon and Sakura also started planning behind his back right away. After a close Immunity challenge, Blood sent Water to Tribal Council. Although Goku was strong, Vegeta was seen as very strong in the challenge, prompting Kyoko and L to target him. Kyoko brought word to the girls and Takashi, but Takashi went straight to Goku with the news. Goku and Takashi began plotting against Kyoko, but Shinya was out of the loop due to missing the first two days. At Tribal Council, Shinya blindly voted Minene while Goku and Takashi went for Kyoko. Kouichi, L and the girls sided against Goku, eliminating him first. Takashi was left in the dust, making a fuss upon returning to camp. With Blood winning reward, they decided it best to exile Moon, who brought Rei with her to tell her about Takashi. On Exile Island, Rei spilled to Moon that she wouldn't mind having to betray Takashi in the future. Blood followed their victory with another Immunity win. Takashi began scrambling, labeling Iki as the weakest link. Meanwhile, Kyoko and Minene led the girls to a plan to blindside Shinya, believing he'd be a threat in the future. L saw through Kyoko's deceit and went to Takashi. Kouichi then brought the males together to join in and vote Iki. With some manipulation, L and Shinya flipped Sakura to their side and voted Iki out 5-4. Sakura realized her mistake, but flipping back to the girls only tied the numbers. With Water winning reward, Makoto was exiled and brought Sakura along. Water's comeback continued as they won Immunity. Yuno, Rei, Makoto, Naruto and Yato made their plans to strike at Light, but Vegeta had other plans. Overhearing the five alone at camp, Vegeta approached Akane with the news. Discussing with Mei, Light and Mercury, the plan became to tie the votes between Light and the threatening Naruto. Akane, however, didn't want to risk rocks, so she went to speak with each of Rei's alliance individually to shake things up. Eventually Vegeta spilled to Rei that the alliance was known, causing her and Yuno to freak out and target Makoto, one of their own. Word got back to Makoto through Vegeta, but both sides campaigned for their target. After a stressful day, the votes were tied between Makoto and Naruto. Akane, Makoto, Mei, Light and Vegeta had voted Naruto. However, Rei, Mercury, Naruto, Yato and Yuno voted Makoto. A revote commenced, where Mercury switched her vote and Naruto was voted out. Mercury confessed to Akane and Vegeta, but Vegeta welcomed her back into the alliance. Rei, Yato and Yuno were now on the outs. After another reward win, Water exiled Akane, who brought L with her. On Exile Island, the two strategists formed a cross-tribe alliance. Water continued their newfound streak by winning Immunity. Light began acting questionable, no longer trusting Mercury and plotting against her. When word got out, Mercury proclaimed she wanted Light out. Everyone agreed that Light was an unpredictable threat, and unanimously came together to eliminate him. It was then announced that the tribes would be switching. The new tribes were formed. Blood: Akane, Kouichi, Mei, Rei, Mercury, Moon, Shinya and Yuno. Water: Kyoko, Makoto, Minene, L, Sakura, Takashi, Vegeta and Yato. On the new Blood, Akane and Shinya came together with their cross-tribe alliance with Kouichi and Mei, forming a couples alliance. Mercury and Moon also came together, but Rei and Yuno had to continue their duo without their partners. On Water, Kyoko brought Makoto into her allegiance with Minene, Sakura and Yato, while L and Vegeta bonded. L brought Takashi into an alliance, as they attempted to flip Sakura and Makoto. It was revealed that both switched tribes would be attending Tribal Council, as Moon and Vegeta won Immunity for their tribes. On Blood, the couples alliance targeted Rei and Yuno, as Kouichi brought Mercury and Moon together into the alliance, pretending it was only just forming. Seeing Akane as a threat, Rei and Yuno targeted her. On Water, L seeped his way into alignment with Kyoko's alliance. L then privately told Kyoko about Makoto and Sakura working with Vegeta, angering Kyoko and breaking up the alliance. When Kyoko mentioned it to the alliance, Yato acted in a move of desperation to go after Minene to keep the target off him. This only put the target on him, as no one trusted his consistency anymore. At Blood's Tribal, Rei was forced to flip to save herself and unanimously eliminate Yuno. At Water's, the tribe came together in a shocking unanimous blindside to vote out Yato. Rei was alone, and scrambled to break the couples alliance. On the other tribe, Kyoko's alliance had been dispersed, allowing Vegeta's to take control. After winning reward, Water sent Shinya to Exile Island, who brought L along. At Exile, the two discussed cross-tribe plans, and Shinya revealed to L that he had the idol. Water's streak continued with another Immunity win. By now, Rei began suspecting something was up with Shinya and L, after he and Akane both brought him to Exile in a row. She used this to testify against him to his alliance, who agreed Akane and Shinya should be taken down. Moon and Mercury began closely working with Rei, forming a trio, but Akane overheard this and reported the news to Shinya. At Tribal Council, Shinya played his idol on Akane to remain safe. This worked out for him, as everyone else had flipped. Moon, being an unreliable ally, was the target of the duo, being subsequently eliminated by the idol. Mercury and Rei were surprisingly impressed, offering Akane and Shinya an allegiance against Kouichi and Mei. They accepted, no longer having the idol to fall back on. Blood finally won reward, exiling Vegeta, who brought Shinya with for information. Telling Shinya that he and L were allies caused Shinya to explain to Vegeta what was going on at their tribe. Despite the brief win, Blood was put back in their place when Water won Immunity. Shinya told Kouichi and Mei straight that they were the targets and had to vote each other. Although they campaigned against Akane, it was futile. At Tribal, the couple did end up voting each other. Mercury confusedly voted Mei, but the rest of the alliance voted out the threatening Kouichi, leaving Mei distraught and angry. Twenty days into the game, Blood and Water came together. Akane, Kyoko, Makoto, Mei, Minene, Rei, L, Mercury, Sakura, Shinya, Takashi and Vegeta merged into the Senpai tribe, named by Rei. Quickly, Akane and Shinya brought L and Vegeta into their alliance with Rei. L brought Takashi in, and convinced Mei to join them. Rei also brought in Mercury. Vegeta took charge of the alliance, naming it "Team Destruction." No one opposed letting Vegeta take charge, as it would keep the targets off of them. Shinya managed to win Immunity, scoring a point for the alliance. Kyoko, Makoto and Minene came together to go after L or Shinya. Sakura joined in, as they tried to talk Mercury and Rei into flipping to them. Mercury decided it best to flip, and spilled to Kyouko that Vegeta was the alliance's leader, causing the target to shift to him. With Rei finding out about this, Team Destruction was quickly informed. Mercury was no longer reliable, and became the target. L talked Sakura into flipping, as Kyoko, Makoto, Mercury and Minene came after Vegeta. However, Team Destruction and Sakura stuck together and voted out Mercury. Despite the setback, Makoto won reward and chose to exile Mei, who went alone. Takashi then pulled through and won Immunity. Vegeta decided it was time for Team Destruction to take out their number one enemy, Kyoko. Kyoko's alliance, however, had a disagreement when debating to vote Akane, L or Shinya. At Tribal, Kyoko was the only one to vote L. Minene voted Rei, who went against voting Kyoko to vote Minene right back. Makoto confusedly voted Sakura, giving four votes of one against L, Rei, Minene and Sakura. However, everyone else stuck together and ultimately eliminated Kyoko. When Akane won reward, she promptly sent Vegeta to Exile Island to find the idol, which he succeeded in doing. The power duo strengthened as Shinya won Immunity. It was now that Makoto stepped up to the plate, plotting with Minene and flipping Mei and Sakura. Although Akane and L were big targets, Makoto decided on targeting the under the radar Takashi, who burned no bridges. When L caught wind of this, he decided it wouldn't be a bad idea. Hearing about Sakura's flip, Vegeta, Akane and Shinya chose to target her. However, Takashi and Rei settled on sneaking some votes at fellow flipper Mei in case of an idol play. In a shocking turn of events, L flipped on Team Destruction and voted out Takashi. Vegeta threatened L, saying he would vote him out. Makoto offered to align with L, which he accepted. When Sakura won reward, she exiled L in hopes he would find the idol, which Vegeta already had. Vegeta also won Immunity and plotted against L, but Akane and Shinya liked L too much and wanted to target Mei for being close to him. Sakura then flipped back to the plan to vote Mei, which seemed to be the consent of the tribe, angering Vegeta. In the first part of Tribal Council, everyone except Vegeta and Mei unanimously voted Mei. However, Vegeta played his idol on Mei and saved her. With only two votes against the unpredictable Sakura, she was eliminated. It was then announced that they would be voting another person out right then and there. Openly at Tribal, Vegeta told his allies to vote L or Makoto. Without much choice, L and Makoto were forced to vote each other. Vegeta's alliance chose to save L and eliminated Makoto. This brought the cast down to seven. When L won reward, he exiled his rival Vegeta and plotted his downfall with Akane and Shinya. Rei came back to L to join in, but Mei stuck with Vegeta since he saved her. No one knew where Minene stood. Shinya won another Immunity, as the plan to blindside Vegeta was discussed further. Seeing how strong Akane and Shinya were as the only duo left, Rei decided she wanted them out. Shinya heard about this and brought Vegeta and L together for a potential truce. Minene sided with Rei to vote Akane, but everyone else eliminated Rei. L won reward and exiled Vegeta's accomplice Mei to keep the truce going. Mei then won Immunity. However, L still wanted to take down Vegeta. Minene was alone and frightened, but talked with Vegeta about voting L out. Akane and Shinya weren't opposed to the idea, but felt the need to stick with the truce until Minene was out. This troubled them, but L convinced them to keep him and they voted Minene out. Akane, Mei, L, Shinya and Vegeta entered the season finale as the final five. Vegeta announced that his truce with L was off, and it was now war between them. L was left without any allies. Mei pulled through yet again and won Immunity, as L and Vegeta came after each other. After much discussion, Shinya proposed backstabbing Vegeta, who could easily win. Hearing Akane talk behind his back, Vegeta decided to target her instead. Shinya, however, refused to vote his ally, and Mei knew Vegeta would win if he went to the end. So everyone joined L and eliminated Vegeta. L was now the target to go so the alliance would make up the final three. The final four took a Rites of Passage before entering their Final Immunity Challenge. After an intense run, L pulled off his first and only Immunity win. This changed things. L knew Shinya would win, so he convinced Akane to vote him out, which she decided would be a good idea at that point, despite their connections. Shinya, however, had the same idea for Akane, teaming up with Mei to vote his partner out. A tie between the couple commenced, as Akane and Shinya were instantly thrown into a fire-making tiebreaker challenge. After a very long and close race, Shinya emerged victorious and eliminated Akane. L, Mei and Shinya were the final three. On the final day, they had a big breakfast and saw how much they had changed, laughing and enjoying their time together. After abandoning camp, the three headed for Final Tribal Council. Mei was largely ignored by the Jury, seen as a mere pawn throughout the game. L was criticized for being unpredictable and not a very social player, but Shinya received praise for his strategic gameplay and strong challenge prowess. Months later in a live reading of the votes in Japan, Mei was given third place with zero Jury votes. With L and Shinya as the final two, Shinya was victorious in a 6-2-0 vote. The Game